


Maybe I Miss You

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, anxious, stupid bird logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Ace has left on a mission, and Marco will be just fine by himself... Right?





	Maybe I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I came up with this a long time ago   
> Hope you like it!

Marco blankly stared at the files that messily covered his large desk. He was slouched in his chair lazily looking over the documents as he let out a heavy sigh. He felt the urge to coo out and shook his head to clear his mind as the flames of his phoenix begged to be released.  _ I need to focus! _ Marco sat up properly in his chair and glared at the paper in his hand only to realize he had been staring at the first sentence the whole afternoon. He huffed as he set the document down and pulled his glasses off.  _ I won’t be getting any work done like this.  _ He reluctantly gave up his useless struggle against his own thoughts. 

 

He began rubbing his temples as he let his eyes slide closed, his mind filling with vivid images of an all familiar boy. He felt his body relax as he indulged in the imagery. Dark hair, tan skin, sharp eyes, and speckled cheeks. He felt a smile tug at his lips as his fantasy ran wild. Sun kissed skin glistening as his chest rose and fell with bubbly laughter, a blinding smile making Marco’s heart skip. He sighed heavily as he opened his eyes, instead finding a dreary office full of dusty bookshelves. 

 

“Ace…” his voice quietly echoed in the large space as his chest felt hollow. He twitched as he felt the urge to coo out to his mate crawl up his throat.  _ Stupid phoenix… _ He swallowed down the urge, attempting to calm his inner bird. Marco laid his head in his hands and sighed heavily once again. 

 

“I’m acting like a love sick teenager. I’m too old for this…”

“Pfft! Izo! Come look! Marco is acting like a love sick school gir-” 

Izo stood outside the office door and watched as Thatches body was flung across the deck as a very angry, half phoenix stood in the doorway. Izo smiled innocently at Marco as Thatch tried standing up and laughing once again.

“You even have the mood swings of a teenager!”

Izo cringed physically as Marco crushed Thatches head below a heavy claw, cracking some of the deck under the pressure. Izo watched Marco’s flames consume him until a full phoenix stood on deck. In one swift movement, Marco was soaring away from the two crew members and into the clouds. 

Marco felt the wind rustle through his flaming feathers as he let the anger seep out of him as he stretched his wings wide. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and enjoyed the ticklish sensation of the air on his wings. To him, nothing was better than flying above the clouds, and swimming in the sea of blue in the sky. At least this one wouldn’t kill him. 

He glided gently through the wind current with the sun warming his back as he continued to revel in this scenerinity. Marco opened his eyes and shivered at the view. The sun was casting beautiful colors across the clouds, pastel and vibrant as it began to set. His mind wandered as he remembered racing against Ace, Marco in the sky and Ace on water. They would race until the sun would begin setting and casted warm shadows onto Ace’s tan skin. Marco smiled at the memory before his wings slowed. His heart sank like lead in his chest as it felt hollow.

Before he could even stop himself, he let out a loud call and when it hit his ears he nearly stopped in the air. The phoenix call was a beautiful noise that was filled with strength and cheer but this was so full of sorrow that Marco felt his heart ache. 

“I need to stop acting like a child…” Marco sighed and turned back, flapping his wings in a powerful motion that sent him below the clouds towards the ship. 

Marco landed gracefully upon the deck and chose to check on Pops. He crossed the deck and headed toward the captains quarters. He knocked on the large wooden doors, still feeling his heart heavy in his chest. He opened the towering doors and stepped into the room, his gaze being caught by Whitebeard who smiled. 

“Marco, what’s wrong?” Whitebeard questioned with a soft grin across his face. Marco, who was caught off guard by the question paused and looked away. 

“Nothing’s wrong, yoi.” Marco avoided looking Pops in the eye as he responded. He headed to the bedside to check the medical equipment. Pops just huffed but sat in silence. Marco watched as his hands slowed and the silence got to him. 

“I’m acting like a teenager…” Marco nearly whispered in the huge room but he was sure Whitebeard heard him. 

“No one is too old for love, Marco.”

Marco’s head shot up as he felt his face heat up, his whole body stiffening as he finally looked in Whitebeard's eyes.

“Pops…” Marco took in the expression on Whitebeard's face. It was only Loving and accepting, there was no amusement or despise on the man’s features. Marco couldn’t handle looking at that overwhelming expression and looked to the floor. They stayed in 

the comforting silence as Marco tried to control his emotions. He jumped when the large man started chuckling, the sounds booming around them. 

 

“W-what, yoi!?” Marco yelled as he felt his face warm up, embarrassment crawling up to his cheeks. 

 

“He has only been gone a few days Marco!” Whitebeard continued to laugh loudly as Marco just huffed at the old man. 

 

Marco left the room and headed to the dining hall to hopefully escape the teasing. He stepped inside the massive area and approached the kitchen, throwing Thatch a glare as warning not to mess with him. He waited for Thatch to hand him his meal and nearly stopped breathing when it arrived. Marco looked down at his plate expecting a normal omelette rice but instead he could see Thatches attempt to piss him off. The omelette rice was covered in ketchup, specifically shaped in the form of someone’s face. Ace’s face. Marco growled as he glared daggers into Thatch who only laughed and ran away. 

 

He could hardly look at his meal as he ate it as quickly as possible. Now he was really in a bad mood.  _ I need to focus on work! I’m not some brat! _ He stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He felt his shoulders sag as he was finally alone and a sigh left him as he walked to his desk. Placing his glasses onto his nose, he set to work.

 

Marco had no idea how long he had been working but it was now quite late. He rubbed his dry eyes and he glared at the left over work before him. He felt his eyes slide shut as a yawn escaped him as he relaxed in his chair. In an instant his mind was filled with a familiar smile that shone brighter than the sun and a laugh that made his heart stop. He could feel the warm skin below his fingertips and could almost count the freckles. Thick black hair blowing gently in the wind under the signature hat. Marco felt calm, finally at ease as he felt the younger man in his arms before-

“Ace!” Marco jolted up in his chair and blinked frantically as his mind tried to catch up.  _ Fuck… when did I fall asleep? _ His heart sank again as he felt a sad call crawling up his throat. 

 

“Fuck!” He placed his head in his hands as he finally accepted what he was avoiding all day, “I miss you…” His voice was quiet and vulnerable in the dark room. He felt his chest tighten painfully around his lungs as his eyes stung with tears.  _ I’m so pathetic. To think I love you this much.  _

 

“I missed you too” A voice from across the room called out into the darkness. 

 

Marco’s head jerked up at the sound and frantically looked in the direction of the voice. Finally he found the source, their gaze locking as Marco felt a hot tear slide down his face. He sat there stunned for several seconds as he felt his heart race, warmth filling him to the brim until his reasoning returned. He hurriedly wiped the tears from his face and looked away as he felt his face heat up rapidly. Marco could feel his hands shaking as he attempted to compose himself.  _ All this just from seeing him? Boy have I fallen.  _

 

He heard steps approach his as the room was filled with the heartwarming sound of Marco’s favorite laugh. He couldn’t will himself to look up, afraid he had been hallucinating and Ace would not be behind him. He nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his cheek forcing him to look into the dark orbs of his lover. Marco felt his face grown warm as his tense body relaxed, relief washing over him as he stared. His eyes traced every freckle on the mans face like he needed to memorize it. His chest felt so light, it felt like he had finally taken a deep breath after such a long time. 

 

“Ace”

And just like that his body was on fire as their lips met. The feeling of fireworks and butterflies in his stomach made him dizzy as he clung to Ace.  _ This is what I needed, what I missed, what I  _ **_craved._ ** Ace deepened the kiss as he leaned over the blonde, relishing in the desperation of the older man. Ace bit Marco’s lower lip as he pulled away for air and sucked in a breath at the view. Marco’s face was tinted a beautiful red but looked so incredibly relaxed. 

 

That was when Ace realized how thrashed Marco looked. His hair was going in all kinds of directions, his desk was a nightmare, and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Ace asked, concern obvious in his tone as he cupped Marco’s face. Marco blinked once before looking away.

 

“I’m not sure..” Marco spoke lowly as he nuzzled tiredly into Ace’s palm. Ace sighed fondly before ubruptly lifting Marco from his chair and carrying him across the room to a small bed. Marco was surprisingly obedient as he was in Ace’s arms before being set down on the mattress but wouldn’t let Ace go. Ace resigned himself and laid next to his tired lover. Marco wrapped his arms around the raven haired man and pulled him in close. 

 

Ace was attempting to hold in a giggle at his cute lover when he heard a low noise. Ace looked down to the blonde currently nuzzling his chest, trying to hear what was being said. The room was silent as he waited for the older man to repeat his words. Ace sighed as he gave up and began closing his eyes when-

 

“ I love you”

 

It was quiet. It was mumbled. But Ace heard it. His face was hot as his heart skipped too many beats for it to be healthy and covered his face as he realized… Marco had 

fallen asleep.  _ Stupid stupid bird brain _ . Ace felt a smile split his face as he nuzzled into the blonde mop on top of his lovers head.

 

“I love you too”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you did!
> 
> (ps to anyone waiting on other fics, they are coming!)


End file.
